


На Рваном берегу

by GrafEnone



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Однажды они заблудились на Рваном берегу.





	На Рваном берегу

**Author's Note:**

> **Мерриль:** Как тебе удается не заблудиться?  
>  **Хоук:** Вообще-то иногда бывает.  
>  **Мерриль:** Я до сих пор этого не видела! Мы все идем за тобой, и по тебе всегда видно, что ты знаешь, куда идешь.  
>  **Хоук:** Разве? А как же тот раз, когда я три часа нарезала круги по Рваному берегу?  
>  **Мерриль:** А! Я думала, ты просто на пейзаж любуешься! По крайней мере, день был погожий!

— Я, конечно, не жалуюсь, — ядовито начала Изабела, — но когда ты отправляешься за пределы Киркволла, тебе лучше брать с собой Варрика.

Хоук устало потёр переносицу. Да, Варрик был необходим — единственный из всей их компании отпетых проходимцев, кто вырос в Киркволле, и он знал округу едва ли не лучше, чем мудрёный спусковой механизм Бьянки. Вот только…

— Он отказался, — мрачно ответил Хоук, и мельком взглянул в сторону спутников. Пришлось сделать привал после того, как они три часа кряду блуждали по Рваному берегу туда-сюда. Фенрис смотрел на горизонт, где занимался закат, Мерриль разглядывала травы и что-то увлечённо говорила. Кажется, даже рассказывала Фенрису о растениях, что собирают долийцы, и что потом с ними делают… Фенрис не слушал, разумеется.

Хоук вздохнул.

— У него назревала крупная сделка, и мы с ним решили, что вы, ребята, способны обезвредить банду грабителей и без него. В конце концов, мы имели дело и с противниками похуже…

— Сейчас наш основной противник, дорогуша, это Рваный берег, — усмехнулась Изабела. — Во всяком случае, чем тебе не нравится стражница? Она точно умеет ориентироваться на местности, — в её глазах мелькнул хищный огонёк.

— Знаешь, было бы странно, если бы в ответ на слова «у меня много дел, не мог бы ты…», я бы ответил: «Конечно, но только при твоём участии». 

Изабела тяжело вздохнула и уселась прямо на жёсткий, стоптанный травниками и разбойниками, песок. Они забрались довольно далеко, и теперь расположились на крутом откосе. Изабела наклонилась вперёд, словно проверяя, насколько высоко над уровнем моря они находятся, а потом свесила ноги с края.

— Ты питаешь к ней слабость, — хитро заметила она.

— Вот уж нет, — отозвался Хоук, с настороженностью поглядывая, как она весело болтает ногами. — Если, по-твоему, это слабость, тогда одной Авелин дело не ограничивается.

— Да, я знаю, ты просто душка, — притворно вздохнула Изабела. — Когда дело касается кого-то из нас, ты изрядно размякаешь.

Хоук сокрушенно вздохнул, и они улыбнулись. Атмосфера уже не казалась такой угнетающей, как всего четверть часа назад, когда Изабела остановилась посреди тропинки со своим ультимативным: «Признайся, что мы заблудились». Хоук, который судорожно пытался разобраться в хитросплетении горных дорожек на карте Рваного берега, смог только огрызнуться. В конце концов, действительно — кто назначил его главным в этой шайке бандитов?

Тогда и решили остановиться. Но небо уже занималось сумерками, а темнело здесь рано…

— Скоро стемнеет, — озвучила его мысли Изабела, и Хоук кивнул. — Как я понимаю, нам придётся здесь заночевать?

— Провести ночь на Рваном берегу — что может быть хуже? — сокрушенно вздохнул он.

— В ночь блуждать по Рваному берегу, — резонно заметила Изабела.

— И у нас нет ничего из еды. И воды мы с собой взяли не так много.

— Ужасы выживания, о Создатель, — хмыкнула Изабела.

— Действительно ужасы. Тут ведь ничего не водится, кроме гигантских пауков, а я не хочу есть пауков! Ни при каких обстоятельствах!

Изабела рассмеялась.

— Ну-ну, Хоук! Жизнь прищучит — и не такое будешь готов съесть. Но сейчас я не вполне уверена, что гигантские пауки — безопасная еда… С другой стороны, — Изабела снова наклонилась вперёд. За густой жёсткой травяной порослью, что кромкой стелился вдоль всех тропинок Рваного берега, отвесный спуск вёл прямо к воде. — Как думаешь, тут водится рыба? 

— Хочешь порыбачить?

— Не то чтобы горю желанием, — нарочито ласково улыбнулась Изабела, — но если нет, то мы останемся голодными. Эта вылазка уже и так стала нашим самым грандиозным провалом, давай не будем, ммм, усугублять.

Хоук тяжело вздохнул.

— У Мерриль есть с собой нитки, — сказал он. — И верёвка. И, кажется, ещё что-то, что может пригодиться.

— Оу, наша долийская отшельница, наконец, привыкает к обществу? — удивилась Изабела.

— Не знаю, что и сказать, — улыбнулся Хоук. — Веревку дал ей Варрик, а нитки… Она переняла это у Авелин. У неё всегда с собой что-то для шитья и оказания первой помощи.

— Одно слова — стражница, — присвистнула Изабела. — Надо бы поменьше злить её.

Хоук ухмыльнулся.

— Как будто у тебя получится.

Изабела очаровательно улыбнулась и пожала плечами.

— Если что, скажешь потом, что это намерение хотя бы имело место быть.

— Обязательно! — он протянул пиратке руку. — Пойдём, пока окончательно не стемнело. Надо что-нибудь придумать.

— Пойдём, — Изабела лихо вскочила на ноги и панибратски хлопнула Хоука по протянутой руке. Тот поднял раскрытые ладони, улыбаясь, и они направились к ожидающим их эльфам.

Ночь на Рваном берегу полнилась глубокими яркими звуками. Далёкое эхо плескающейся об утёсы воды стало громче и как будто посуровело; то и дело слышалась чья-то звериная поступь или хлопанье крыльев, цвиркали сверчки, выл холодный ветер, несущий запах соли и травы, трещали сухие тонкие ветки в разожжённом костре.

Они сидели вокруг огня, пытаясь согреться. Изабела, полулёжа на плаще и подложив под голову вещевой мешок, устроилась около поваленного ствола дерева. Едва ли это спасало её от ветра, но она расслабленно смотрела в рыжее, стрекочущее пламя и тихонько мурлыкала мотив какой-то забавной пиратской песенки. То и дело она задевала ногой Мерриль, та сидела прямо на земле и перебирала найденные травы; какие-то складывала на расстеленной у костра кожаной тряпице, чтобы просушить, какие-то — подбрасывала в огонь, и прогретый воздух вдруг заполнялся мягкими цветочными запахами. Фенрис подогнул под себя ногу и запрокинул голову к звёздному ясному небу; он медленно моргал, то ли проваливаясь в дрёму, то ли занимаясь созерцанием. Его плечо чуть задевало плечо Хоука, который неотрывно наблюдал за вьющимися над пламенем огненными точками, разморённый сытым спокойствием. 

— О, вот вы где, — внезапно раздался сварливый голос Варрика. Все вздрогнули, поворачиваясь в сторону выплывающей из густой темноты фигуры гнома. — Как же так, я не знал, что у нас намечается пикник.

— О, мы не планировали, — радостно улыбнулась Мерриль, подаваясь Варрику навстречу. — Хоук сделал нам сюрприз!

Изабела расхохоталась, Фенрис тоже слегка улыбнулся.

— Сюрпризы у него хорошо получаются, — кивнул Варрик. — Тебе понравилось, Маргаритка?

— Да! Я думаю, нам стоит почаще выбираться на природу, всем вместе. Я имею в виду, чтобы без всяких убийств.

— Вот как, — Варрик обвёл всех остальных взглядом, замечая повеселевшие лица. Хоук нахмурился.

— Мы бы вернулись завтра, — упрямо сказал он.

— О, видишь ли, — светски ответил Варрик, подсаживаясь к огню, — когда твой друг, отправляясь в рейд за головорезами, внезапно пропадает на целый день — это вполне себе повод для беспокойства.

— Они всего лишь грабители, — поправил Хоук, чувствуя отголосок стыда.

— Всякий грабитель потенциально великий убийца, — отмахнулся Варрик и подбросил в костёр один из пучков, собранных Мерриль. В воздух поднялся сладкий запах. — Ладно, раз у вас тут пикник, давайте я расскажу вам пару занятных историй…


End file.
